<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>How the Armiger Works by fourtypercent</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689948">How the Armiger Works</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourtypercent/pseuds/fourtypercent'>fourtypercent</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-28</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:20:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>827</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26689948</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/fourtypercent/pseuds/fourtypercent</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Armiger. What a mysterious thing. Let's look at how it works!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>11</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>How the Armiger Works</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>How to use the Armiger</p><p>Common questions &amp; examples given throughout this text in no specific order</p><p> </p><p>The History:</p><p> </p><p>The Armiger was created by none other than Somnus Lucis Caelum I, the Founder King, and later perfected by Quiescis Lucis Caelum V. </p><p> </p><p>*Somnus L.C. found that after he had banished his older brother, Ardyn L.C., he had far too many weapons, curatives and spells to carry. One day Gilgamesh, the Sheild of the Founder King, heard Somnus have a tantrum, throw seveals items (breaking some priceless artifacts) and heard him stomping away yelling "I have too much shit to carry!" Thus, the Armiger was born</p><p>*Quiescis L.C. V put limitations on the Armiger that we will explore in later chapters</p><p> </p><p>What it can hold:</p><p> </p><p>The Armiger was designed with ample amounts of space. One would say that it is bottomless. It can hold an army's amount of weapons, sheilds and armour, camping gear, food stuffs, and even items that need to stay either cold or hot. </p><p> </p><p>*Tonitrus L.C. LXIX was a battle ready King. He travelled throughout all of Lucis with his massive army and conquered the land. Many nations wondered how he was able to travel quickly and effectively, and it was due to the fact that he stored his entire army's arsenal in his personal Armiger</p><p>*Callidus L.C. LXXII perfected it further by allowing his army to access their weapons from his personal Armiger. It made invasions quicker and deadlier. More land was claimed by Callidus L.C. than any other King of Lucis</p><p>*Weskham, a fella that travelled with King Regis L.C. CXIII, kept fresh baked beans in the King's Armiger. If the group ever wanted to stink out the youngest member, Cor (the Immortal) Leonis, all they had to do was to devour some of the freshly kept hot baked beans</p><p> </p><p>It can not, however, hold technology. Your pocket cellular device will short out and fry if you attempt to store it in the Armiger for long periods of time. </p><p> </p><p>*Current prince, The Royal Heir to the Throne, Prince Noctis L.C. XCIV, put his flip phone in the Armiger for a day. He retrieved it as a smoking fried and sparking mess. Pockets are safer, the Kings of Old did not have technology, and didn't create a way to hold such valuable pieces safe within</p><p> </p><p>Please do not put living beings or live animals in the Armiger. </p><p> </p><p>*Crepera L.C. XLII was not destined for the throne, (her older brother, Name Unknown L.C. was killed), and she took to the shadows. She was a successful ruler, and kept several bed-warmers. The bed-warmers were kept from the public eye as much as she could help it. One of the warmers tried to speak out against the Queen, she tried to keep him from speaking, and pulled him away from the public's eye, and put him in the Armiger. When the coast was clear, she  retrieved the warmer and found that he was dead</p><p>*The Armiger is considered to be a vacuum, much like space, a Bag of Holding, and is far bigger on the inside</p><p>*Atmospheric pressure does not affect the Armiger, stored water will not boil or freeze, food will not spoil, your laundry will always smell fresh (if it's clean) and metals will not tarnish</p><p>Some items are just safer in the Armiger</p><p>*Ouch! That sharp knife will hurt someone! That's okay, just put it in the Armiger</p><p>*Too much garbage to take out? Put it in the Armiger and toss it out later!</p><p>*Teacher assign too much homework and you don't have a (magical) dog to eat it? Put it in the Armiger and forget about it<br/>Have a pile of gold just laying around asking to be stolen? The Armiger will keep it safe. No one can access it if you don't allow them to it</p><p>*Going on a long road trip with your buddies and the trunk of your car is full of some guys smelly camping gear? Keep your stuff wrinkle free in your Armiger</p><p>*Secret boyfriend or girlfriend and you have specific items to use with them? Hide them from your adviser in your Armiger</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Items left in the Armiger after death can only be accessed by the next reining King (or Queen) for two weeks postmortem. Items left inside are lost forever. The Armiger is for personal use, and should not be abused, not suitable for homework, essays, group projects, pet food, fishing gear especially fishing line, lightbulbs, silicone, or Play Dough. Markers are questionable, too. Not suitable for Lego. Pudding will have an altered taste, store with caution. Armiger can not be accessed by its fellow users if the current main user is dead, proceed with caution. Only the current King (or Queen) can show you how to use and access the Armiger, practice makes perfect. Wait thirty minutes before you swim after you eat. Slippery when wet.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was hurt at work and thought of this while on light duties *ଘ(੭*ˊᵕˋ)੭*</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>